Christmas Never Forgotten
by othlvr16
Summary: Brooke and Sam have never had a real Christmas. Brooke is determined to make this one the best. Also, while learning a little more about Sam's horrible past.


**A/N: This one-shot was finished all the way back in October, but since it's based in Christmas I decided to wait to post it. I won't actually be home on Christmas so I am posting it a little early.**

**This was done by a request from Diana so I am finally fulfilling said request. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The town of Tree Hill was a sight to be seen. It was early December and Christmas lights were hung on everybody's doors. There was silky white snow on the ground and snowmen in yards. There was one house that wasn't decorated. There was one house where a snowman wasn't in the yard, that house belonged to Brooke Davis.

As a child Brooke never really had a Christmas. She was never given hot chocolate and she never sat in front of a fireplace where a Christmas story was read. She never got to experience decorating a Christmas tree…until now.

This year was going to be different for Brooke because she's got someone to spend it with, her foster daughter, Samantha Walker.

At the moment Sam was sitting on the couch in her living room listening to Haley and her son Jamie, talk about their past Christmases.

"Sam, what was your Christmas like when you were my age?" Jamie asks.

Haley and Brooke look towards Sam waiting to hear her answer. Sam looks at Jamie and smiles gently.

"Santa gave me a lot of presents when I was five."

Both Haley and Jamie accepted that answer, but Brooke didn't. Sam had a tell as she lied. She would fidget around and not look anyone in the eyes which was what she was doing at the moment.

* * *

"_I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas," the teacher said with a smile on her face. "I've seen that some of you brought your toys so how about we play with them?"_

_The students cheered and brought out some of their toys. One girl looked over at Sam._

"_What did Santa get you?"_

_Sam frowned, "I forget it at my house."_

_The girl accepted Sam's answer and went back to playing with her toy. Truth was Sam didn't forget it, she just never got anything._

* * *

Sam snapped out of her memory and noticed that Brooke and Haley had stepped out of the room for a moment.

**-Christmas Not Forgotten-**

Brooke and Haley entered Brooke's bedroom and took a seat on her bed.

"Sam lied to Jamie earlier didn't she?"

Brooke nods her head to Haley's question.

"I don't know any specifics, but I have this feeling that Sam's never had a Christmas."

"Neither have you Brooke. You've turned down all my invitations."

"Hales, I appreciate those offers, but Christmas is about family. You had Nathan and Jamie."

Haley doesn't respond to that.

"Sam is my family Haley. I can finally have a Christmas with her and have many more to come."

"Has she said yes, yet?" Haley asks hopefully.

Brooke sighs and shakes her head.

"Not yet, but the longer I wait for an answer from Sam gets me thinking that her answer would be no and not yes."

"I'm sure it will be fine Brooke."

The two girls never notice Sam leaning against the doorway.

_

* * *

_

Seven year old Sam sat with a group of her classmates.

"_Santa Clause is our parents you guys. I'm serious." A 7 year old boy says to the group._

"_It's totally true I saw them."_

"_Since Sam doesn't have any presents does that mean she doesn't get any presents?"_

_Sam never answers the question._

* * *

Brooke walks into Sam's room and lies down next to a sleeping Sam.

"Sam," Brooke whispers in the teenager's ear.

Sam cracks open an eye.

"What?"

"We need to go and do some Christmas things."

"No thanks," Sam replies quickly.

"How come?"

Sam turns and lies down on her back.

"I don't know how to do Christmas stuff."

"I've never really had a Christmas before either Sam so maybe we can do this together?"

Sam smiles and nods her head. Maybe this Christmas will be better than last years.

**-Christmas Never Forgotten-**

After spending the entire morning picking out a tree, Sam and Brooke sat in their living room admiring the bare tree.

"I think you are supposed to do something to the tree."

Brooke hits Sam in the arm. "I know that you smart ass," Sam smiles. "We have to go to the store."

**-Christmas Never Forgotten-**

"She's never had a Christmas Haley. Not a single one."

"Neither have you Brooke."

"That's beside the point Hales. I still received things from family and friends. Sam never had that at all in her life. I want this year to be special for her."

Haley nods her head while Brooke and she are walking around in the mall.

"Well do you have any idea on what you want to get her?"

Brooke smiles, "I have a few ideas."

"That's good, but where is Sam?"

Brooke shrugs her shoulders. "She said she had to talk to somebody, but she wouldn't give me the details."

**-Christmas Never Forgotten-**

Sam walks into Tree Hill Memorial for the first time since last December. Sam smiles when she reaches the waiting room. Resident, Julia Sterns was waiting for Sam. She was an orthopedic surgeon and she was the surgeon on Sam's case.

"It's good to see you Samantha," the dark haired girl says.

"Same here and this time no broken bones."

"Let's get out of her kiddo."

After driving away from the hospital, Julia and Sam make their way to a little restaurant to grab some food. After being seated and ordering their drinks the two women start talking.

"Please tell me you aren't in that asshole's house anymore."

Sam smiles slightly.

"No I'm not. It's someone new. Actually it's Brooke Davis."

Julia's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow, you finally get lucky."

"Yeah, but here's the thing, she's never really had a Christmas either."

Julia smiles greatly, "It's a new experience for the both of you. Does she know about last year?"

Sam shakes her head. "No and I don't know if I want to tell her yet or even at all."

"Well Sam I think that you should, but enough of that. What are you getting her for Christmas?"

"I already have one thing in mind, but I need something else."

"Well what were you thinking?"

"My birthstone on a necklace maybe."

Julia smiles, "I like that idea."

**-Christmas Never Forgotten-**

Haley and Brooke are currently sitting in the food court. Brooke and Haley had a couple of bags each.

"Explain to me again why you are getting her another iPod?"

"Because the one she has is too small."

Brooke looks around the food court admiring the families sitting down together. Brooke had always wanted that which led her down that road. Sam had been living with her for six months and in mid November Brooke took the plunge and asked if she could adopt Sam. She is still waiting for an answer.

Haley waves her hand in front of Brooke's face to grab her attention.

"Sorry," Brooke apologizes.

"Brooke, you will get your answer sooner or later."

"I want it to be sooner."

**-Christmas Never Forgotten-**

It was Christmas Eve and Sam and Brooke have been sitting on the couch and watching The Christmas Story. Over the past few weeks Sam has been contemplating telling Brooke about her worse Christmas ever.

"This is the best Christmas I have ever had."

"But we haven't really done anything."

"It's more than what I've done in the past."

That comment made Brooke mad inside. Christmas should be a child's favorite time of year and instead it was the worst for Sam.

While The Christmas Story came back on the TV, Sam was subconsciously tracing the scars on her left arm. Half-way through the movie Brooke noticed.

"Where are those scars from?" Brooke asks never having noticed them before. Brooke's voice caused Sam to jump.

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I know what your reaction is going to be?"

"Sam please, tell me," Brooke pleads.

Sam grabs the remote to the TV and shuts it off.

"Last Christmas was the worst for me. I was living with the Mitchell's. I was the only teen there. The wife spent more time with the neighbor than she did with her husband." Sam wipes away the tears in her eyes. Brooke's hands ball up into fists. "On Christmas Eve Mr. Mitchell wanted me to be his present. He wanted my 'Cherry'," Sam scoffs. "I put up a hard fight. He had me pinned on the floor so I bit his hand and kneed him in the groin. I had to go downstairs to get out, but I wasn't quick enough. He found me at the top and decided to push me down." Brooke swallows the lump in her throat and wipes the tears from Sam's eyes as well as her own. "There was one problem with Mr. Mitchell's plan though. Mrs. Mitchell came home with her friends. I was rushed to the emergency room because I was having trouble breathing. I had two broken ribs and a broken arm in three places."

Sam turns the TV back on and Brooke moved Sam closer to her. Brooke never saw her smile.

**-Christmas Never Forgotten-**

Later that night Brooke and Sam were sitting in front of the fire place and drinking hot chocolate.

"I have a couple of presents for you and I figured I'd let you open one tonight and the other one tomorrow morning."

Sam smiles, "Same here."

Brooke goes to the tree and hands Sam her present. Sam does the same.

"Open yours first," Brooke instructs.

Sam slowly opens her present.

"I figured you could use a bigger iPod and I talked to Peyton and she gave a list of artists you should look out for."

"I love it…thank-you."

Sam hands Brooke a rectangular box and Brooke smiles.

"It's hard to shop for you. I've come to realize that."

Brooke opens her gift and gasps.

"Sam, oh my god."

Sam smiles brightly. "It's Emerald, it's my birthstone. I just figured you would like it."

"I absolutely love it Sam."

That night both girls went to bed with smiles on their faces.

**-Christmas Never Forgotten-**

The next morning Sam woke up before Brooke. She knew this next present was going to change their lives and Sam couldn't be happier. Sam took up the couch and lay down while watching TV. She fell asleep shortly after.

Brooke woke up and made her way into the living room. She was surprised to see Sam sleeping on the couch, but smiled at the sight nonetheless. Sam woke up to see Brooke starring at her with a smile on her face.

"God that's so creepy."

Brooke chuckles and hands Sam a present.

"Open it up."

Sam sits up and opens her present.

"I know you are a writer, but I figured that with a laptop you wouldn't get hand cramps and the laptop can be used for school and other things."

"This is greatly appreciated."

Sam sets her laptop off of to the side and hands Brooke the envelope that was sitting on the table.

"Open this."

Brooke does as she is told and tears come to her eyes when the word Adoption appears at the top.

"I want you to sign them. I should've had my answer awhile ago, but that's beside the point. Brooke, I want you to sign them. I want you to be my mom. I want to be a Davis forever."

Brooke takes the pen that is in Sam's hand and signs the papers where she is supposed to. She sets the papers and pen back on the table.

"I would say that this Christmas would be one I would never forget."

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"I'm wondering how I'm going to top next year."


End file.
